


"Gabe"

by PeachDick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everything's Fine, M/M, They're fine and IN LOVE DAMNIT, blind!jack, fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachDick/pseuds/PeachDick
Summary: Gabe and Jack wake up one morning. That's it. They make coffee and everything's fINE.





	

“Gabe”   
The name was said barely over a whisper, so softly spoken Gabriel thought for a moment it was his own imagination.   
“Yeah?” Came the gruff response. Beside him, Jack felt the body jostle ever-so gently to face him. Without moving from his position of staring unseeing at the ceiling, he responded dryly.   
“The roof’s leaking”   
A pause. Jack could hear the sigh from his partner. “How can you tell?” Gabriel knew how Jack could tell. Jack knew Gabe knew how he could tell. He was stalling for more time under the covers before Jack made him go find and slap some duck tape over the leak. Jack also knew this. “I can hear it”

Gabe knew he could hear it. Jack could hear a lot of things most people couldn't. In the field it was often a blessing, but here in the shared room with the leaky ceiling and the drippy pipes and the rattling shutters and the squeaky board and the skittering rats it was not so much a blessing. Do you know how hard it is to prank a blind guy when there’s ten creaky boards between the bedroom and the kitchen where the whipped cream is? Gabriel sighed through his nose again and lifted his hands to rub at his eyes.   
“Could it wait till morning? I'm tired, meil, and it's four in the morning” Resistance was futile, and Gabe knew it.   
“Gabriel, please? If you want me to come with you, I will. That way you won’t freeze your toosh off alone.”  
This ritual was a nightly occurrence, but it never got old to the two old men. Jack inhaled, picturing the expression Gabe was probably wearing. He was probably frowning, wrestling with himself over his options. On one hand, it was rather chilly in the almost-morning-but-not-quite air. But on the other, Gabe knew Jack wouldn’t let him doze off again unless he fixed the leak in the roof that was driving him insane. And yet… the threat of bumping into Jesse sleepwalking again was terrifying in it’s own right. Last time Gabe had gotten up to fix the damn leaky sink, he found Jesse walking through the large house almost zombie-like. The poor boy almost punched Gabe when he was abruptly woken from his restless sleep. But… it would be nice to share a cup of coffee with Jack. Heaven knows if either of them would be able to sleep after already waking up.   
“Fine. As long as you make coffee”   
Jack smiled, a touch of their younger days returning to his face. “Whatever you say, sir” Gabe sits up and stretches, judging by the rustling sounds and the shifting of the bed. “Sounds like you got that a little ass-backwards, Commander.” Of course, Jack frowns at the name. They both know he hates it when Gabriel calls him that. Just a painful reminder of the shit that happened. Jack says as much, as is to be expected. Gabe grunts his agreement and an apology before standing up. Jack follows suit, scooting off the bed and getting his bearings. 

 

Jack leads Gabe to the drip-drip-dripping that roused him from his sleep. Sure enough, in the laundry room, the rain from yesterday’s storm had leaked through a hole in the ceiling. As Gabe goes to get the ladder and miracle tape, the snowy haired man heads towards the kitchen to fire up the ancient coffee machine. Back from good old 2069, when nothing worked and laser-grinded coffee was the newest and greatest rage. He knows the place and the kitchen well enough to operate the coffee grinder blind. As the old device erupted to life with a loud hum, Jack leaned back against the white plastic counter.

He wished he could still wear the visor when off duty; it would be so much easier to complete mundane tasks with it’s aid. The visor was brilliantly designed- it gave him the ability to see and breathe easier- but it came at a great cost. He couldn’t wear the thing for more than a few hours at a time. It damaged his nerves when used too long, and sometimes even short-circuited his brain to the point of seizing. Last time that happened, Gabe and Ana banded together and hid his visor from him for weeks! Angela had to lock the door to the recovery room to keep Jack from stumbling around looking for it. Now, Jack knew better. He only ever uses it when on some mission or another. At least now he’s gotten better at functioning without it… he’s been working with Zenyatta and Genji and they’ve helped him cope immensely. He’s even getting better at fighting without his visor! 

It isnt until Gabe enters the kitchen that Jack returns to the present from his jaunt into his memories. Of course, Gabriel walks in with his usual stealth. “Hey, earth to Morrison, this is Reyes speaking” Gabe’s white-haired companion jumps, halfway into coming to attention before realizing where he was. “Geez, Gabe, dont go sneakin up on me like that” he bristles, only a tad bit rustled by the startle. At that moment, before Gabe could come up with a snappy response, the coffee timer dinged. Gabe only snorts as Jack goes back to the coffee maker. Gabe hands him two mugs, and Jack only burns himself twice filling them up. Jack takes a careful sip, relishing the way he can practically smell the caffeine rolling off the surface of the coffee. Wordlessly, they move towards the living room of the huge house to await their housemates’ awakening. Gabriel hums to himself as they get settled on the couch together, happy just to be in each other’s company.


End file.
